Ben 10 Reboot Series Book 2: Midnight Mayhem
by Little Movies
Summary: ART IS NOT MINE! As the Tennysons travel across the United States they encounter a new villain who would try to change reality itself. DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN BEN 10! A/N: Just to mention it, this series takes place before any episodes from Season 4 of Ben 10 (2016). But there might be some concepts or ideas from it.
1. Prologue

In the endless abyss lies a sinister figure who would try anything he can in order to rule the multiverse. Planning, scheming, observing. It wasn't so long ago when he eliminated the Weatherheads. Permanently. He has found a new ally, a person who would be loyal to the mysterious figure without question. The only reason why she would be willing to follow her assignment was because she was a nobody. She wanted something more. So the figure was willing to help the helpless mortal in which he despised very much. He hated humans, Homo sapiens, which meant wise man. He only saw them as fools. Pawns in his own game. He vowed to kill that Paradox he despised very much and rule the universe with an iron fist. Nothing can stop this immoral. Absolutely nothing.

Hello my fellow readers! Yes it's very short from my usual uploads but it's something. Chapter 1 is on it's way and like always, it will take a while. For the meantime this is the prologue for book 2 yay! Until then!

-Lil Stories18 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Night Patrol

Being a hero isn't always easy. The Tennysons have to deal that the hard way. From down to earth bank robbery criminals to intergalactic super villains it seemed like the whole universe want the Omnitrix for their greedy selfish selves.

"Man I never realized night patrolling can be so boring." Ben complained as the trio sat on the rooftop.

"Well what did you expect?" smiled Summer but it was too dark to see anything.

"I don't know. I should have brought my tablet." Ben shrugged his solders in boredom.

"You ruined yours when we went to that water park." exclaimed Gwen.

"Oh, I forgot. Gwen can I use yours?" Ben asked hoping that his older cousin would offer no resistance.

"Nope. If case your peanut-sized brain of yours can't remember, you summoned Xingo by downloading some dumb app that I specifically asked you to not download. I have to erase mostly all of my memory card because you were so careless." Gwen crossed her arms in annoyance. Ben gave a icy glare.

"Uh guys, sorry to interrupt but how does this have anything to do with keeping the city safe?" The oldest kid asked.

"Summer's right. We aren't protecting the city if we just sit here and argue." exclaimed Gwen as she started to look through a pair of binoculars. "We need to be alert."

The Tennyson kids stayed put on top of a roof of a local closed coffee shop watching the world go by as the stars lit up the dark night sky. But nothing really happens one reason being that the whole street is deserted like a ghost town.

"I see nothing here. I'm starting to regret staying up all night." exclaimed Gwen as she yawned out of boredom.

"Come on Gwen it isn't everyday that Grandpa let us stay up all night. Besides you can never know if evil lurks behind this very minute." Ben continuously scouted over the deserted city hoping to find something interesting in order to prove that their patrol doesn't go to waste.

A couple more hours passed. Just when the trio thought about giving up something moved within the shadows that the buildings displayed.

"Over there! I saw something!" cried Summer as she pointed at the black figure she saw.

"Well whatever it is let's take it down." exclaimed Ben triumphantly just as when he was about to transform into one of his many aliens.

"Wait!" Gwen cries out. "I don't think it's a bad guy. It could be a regular citizen-"

But before Gwen was able to finish Ben immediately transformed into Four Arms and jumped off the roof.

"Ben Wait-" Summer cries out but he was already gone.

"Well we can't just stand here we need to go after him." cried Gwen as she was already trying to climb down the ladder at the side of the building.

"Right behind you." said Summer as she followed Gwen's lead.

The two girl attempted to follow Ben's path as he continued to chase after the figure that may or may not be a regular citizen. The two then skidded to a stop once they saw the Tetramand in an old alleyway.

"Alright I don't know who you are but you're going to stop doing whatever it is you're doing." The two girls can clearly hear Four Arms' confidence voice echoing off the brick walls.

The dark figure didn't say anything.

"So now you're scared? Yeah, I get that a lot." sighed the 10 year old kid.

"I'm not scared of you you fool!" The figure snapped at the Tetramand.

The two girls finally catches up to the two creatures standing in the alley. They panted, trying to get air in their lungs.

"Ben *pant* Wait." panted Gwen.

Four Arms turned around. "Gwen? Wait what are you guys doing here?"

"I think the real question is what are you doing?" Gwen frowned.

"What are I doing? I'm saving the day like always." Four Arms smiles smugly.

"But that person you're chasing, we don't know who it is."

"It's gone." said Summer looking behind the two bickering cousins.

"What?" Gwen asked looking at the direction behind the Tetramand, hoping that Summer was just bluffing.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" asked a bewildered Four Arms.

But before any of the three were able to answer the mysterious figure leaped up onto the rooftop laughing mockingly at the three kids.

"It was nice meeting you but call me the next you guys learn to be real heroes." The figure laughed as she disappeared into the night.

Immediately after she left the two cousins instantly started blaming each other.

"This is all your fault!" Gwen frowned.

"My fault? How is it my fault? You're the one who accused me of doing something wrong." Ben protested.

"We could've stick together!"

"Excuse me? Who has the power to turn into different aliens?"

"I can't believe-"

"Guys!" Summer interrupted. "How many times does fighting got us somewhere?"

The two cousins remained silent.

"Exactly. If you two will listen to me we can all use our heads and work together." added Summer.

"Aw man. Don't tell me this is going to be one of those kiddy lessons." sighed Ben as he turned back into his normal self.

"In this case, yes."Summer gave a slight smile despite the darkness of the night.

"That's great," Gwen paused to yawn,"but I could really use some shut-eye. It's the middle of the night."

"I agree, I really am tired."said the oldest kid sleepily.

"I guess a little sleep couldn't hurt." shrugged Ben.

As the three kids made their way through the dark with a phone's flashlight, Summer could not stop and look up at the night sky and think about everything that had led up to right this very moment. Once the kids have reached the Rustbucket, they immediately feel asleep on their beds tired from their patrol.

That's chapter 1 and I don't really know what to do with this book yet. But in order to show my apologies I'll be uploading another mini- chapter to this.

Until then.

-Lil Stories18 


	3. Chapter1,5

Something was wrong. She couldn't understand it. There was a mist so thick that she can't see 5 feet ahead of her so she has no idea where she is. The figure was slowly regenerating. She didn't understand it despite her intelligence. She thought it was already dead. She saw the genocide with her very eyes, still traumatized till this day. It was the great massacre that still haunt her after all these years. It figure slowly revealed himself. It was someone she knew, one of her only best friends and mentor. The alien had the same red metallic exoskeleton, water tanks on his arms, head and face, eyes that looked like a mask, and barnacles on his head indicating that he was an bounty hunter but something was... off about it. It was impossible that he was still alive yet here he is, standing in front of her.

"R-Romulus... is that you?" Summer asked hoping that it was all just a dream.

"Of course it's me! Don't tell me you've already forgotten about me!" Romulus snapped.

"B-but that's impossible! It's improbable! You can't be alive! Your dead I saw you!"

The robot-alien hybrid took a step closer while the girl moved away. She couldn't express how frightened she felt. Grief, sorrow, and guilt surrounding her heart like a hurricane. His voice still sounded optimistic, innocent, and energetic but it sounded somewhat sinister which grew Summer's weariness.

"You've abandoned me! You left me alone to die!" Romulus hissed. "Let alone in the middle of a Cascan War!"

"I'm sorry." Summer pleaded with tears in her eyes. "I was just so scared! I didn't know what-"

"You could've done something! Anything!" The dead-yet-alive Cascan interrupted, "But instead you're so selfish that you would do anything to save your own skin! What kind of human are you!?"

It was at this point where she couldn't take it anymore. Summer had let her tears stream down her face like Niagara Falls.

"Romulus, you've known that I have changed. I still care about you. I've never forgotten you. I tried and wished I could take back all the horrible stuff I've done but you know that can't happen." The red headed girl sobbed as she tried to convince the robot-alien hybrid.

The Cascan however, almost took pity on the remorseful ten-year-old but that look immediately faded just as fast when it appeared.

"You may have changed just as you claim but your actions will still come back to haunt you." exclaimed Romulus.

"What do you want exactly?" Summer sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

The robot-alien sighed, "I here just to tell a warning. Something that has to be prevented at any cost or it will doom us all."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"This is a no laughing matter. Either you and your comrades stop this upcoming threat or die trying. This is a matter of life or death." Romulus narrows his green mask-like eyes.

"Wait what's wrong? What is this threat? What should we do?" The ten year old panicked, knowing the reason why Romulus has come back from the dead.

"You must listen to me!" Romulus eyes suddenly widened in fear. "Pretty soon you'll know the beginning of The End."

"The End?" Summer wearily asked.

"Yes fellow earthling, you and your friends will know who's responsible and stop it. It's you and the universe's only hope of survival."

"But-but how? I've never signed up with this madness!"

"But you can make yourself forgiven again. Isn't that what you want? To be free from your chains of guilt and sorrow? To be happy like you always wanted?"

Summer hesitated for a moment trying to process everything that was spilled out to her. Should she tell Ben and Gwen? Or wait till it's time? Everything's so confusing as information buzzed in her mind like a swarm of buzzing bees.

"Yes."

"Then this is your chance. You can finally redeem at last."

Summer stood there reflecting everything on her life. From birth to present day she remembered fine pleasant memories to traumatizing horrible memories that filled her with horror and sorrow.

"Looks like my time's up I can't say anything anymore."

Summer felt a tingling sensation which probably meant that she's waking up.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I can't say for sure what's going to happen." Romulus gave a slight smile, or what looks like one considering that Cascans doesn't have a mouth, only a breathing tube.

"Just remember, The End is near."

Everything's so confusing but she must fulfill Romulus's will in order to be finally happy for the first time in her life.

After all she lives in an universe where aliens exist.

That was the other chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. (If anyone is actually reading this) Chapter 2 is coming out soon because of course I have a very busy schedule.

Until then.

-Lil Stories18


End file.
